


stuffed

by yeollie_bun



Series: genderbend nct [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Genderbending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vibrators, and theres mark, fem!jaemin, fluff if you squint, for like 3seconds, jaemin has wonderful idea, jeno plays along becuz best boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeollie_bun/pseuds/yeollie_bun
Summary: jaemin lazing around in jenos bed while the latter is busy fighting mark through the ps4."if i shove a vibrator up my ass, would you be able to feel the vibrations?""jaemin what the fuck?"
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: genderbend nct [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691623
Kudos: 146





	stuffed

**Author's Note:**

> uh well.. 
> 
> i wrote this out of boredom, the idea just kinda hit me and i couldn't get it out of my head 
> 
> so here we are fwjsjnlk
> 
> genderbend jaemin x jeno
> 
> cuz yea genderbend dreamies r fucking cool🥺🤘

"hey..", jaemins voice tunes in thoughtfully, "hm?", comes jenos prompt answer. he's currently sitting on the floor, bed supporting his back as he's gaming. he's busy fighting mark in a new game they bought together.

his girlfriend though, is currently occupying his bed, laying on her tummy and swinging her legs up and down.

"do you think..", jaemins voice pipes up again, "you'll be able to feel the vibrations if i shove a vibrator up my ass?"

"jaemin what the fuck?", a bit startled jeno pauses the game, forgetting that mark is actually still able to beat him and turns around as best a he can without changing his position. "do you mean... as in, like, double penetration?"

"yeah."

they never actually did something like that. jeno only slipping a finger up the other hole while they were at it, couldn't really be called double penetration now, could it?

"wanna try it out?" jeno answers her question with silence and big eyes.

"you mean like, right now?", he (kinda but not rly) comes back to his senses.

"i mean i'm clean if you're worrying about that."

jeno's probably never going to get used to her boldness.

jaemin let's her face rest in her hands, elbows propped up batting her eyelashes at her boyfriend. the idea just kind of popped up and had her thinking for at least a few hours. deciding she had to share her thoughts she asked jeno, who still seemed kinda startled by her question. probably imagining things, and weighing the pros and cons.

yeah she shouldn't have asked, just went with the flow and ending up surprising him right in the act. at least she wouldn't have to try to convince him into it, like she had to do now.

the struggles you have to go through, "let's try it.", when your boyfriends a big overthink- wait what now.

snapping her head back in her boyfriends direction, she cocks an eyebrow. gotta play it cool, she wanted to catch _him_ off guard not the other way around. "you really wanna try it out?"

"yeah sure.", he answers while fully turning around, the controller in his hands sitting lonely on the carpet, the game long forgotten.

"oh, yeah?", jaemin also moves. her calves caught in the air as she crosses her arms and slighty leans forward, letting her layered hair frame her face.

as if saying 'challange accepted' jeno leans forward as well, putting his hands on his bed frame to support his balance while bumping his nose with jaemins.

now smiling jaemin closes her eyes, slowly pressing their lips together as she tilts her head.

they kiss like that for a while, lazily making out until jenos feet hurt from crouching and jaemins neck starts feeling a little too stiff. softly panting jeno retracts from her, catching her half lidded eyes and giving her a small smile.

she looks cute like that, lips still pouty and eyes half lidded but still not fully registering the things around her. but jaemin wouldn't be jaemin if she'd be satisfied with kissing.

she throws a smirk at her boyfriend and finally sits up. she pats the blanket, signalising jeno to join her on the bed beside her. he's quick to follow, pushing himself up and kneeling on the bed.

jaemin takes in the sight, her boyfriend hovering above her, beeing a head taller than her while kneeling infront of her. she doesn't let him wait though. getting on her knees aswell she practically glues herself on him, pressing her soft chest against his firm one while putting her arms around his neck.

they are almost the same height, which makes things much, much easier and jeno doesn't hesitate to put his hands on her waist and dive in for another kiss.

the kiss heating jaemin up, she starts pushing jeno back, until he breaks the kiss to plop down, jaemin following while chasing his lips. she manages to straddle his hips, without breaking their kiss this time.

heat begins pooling in her stomache, running lower, down her abdomen, resulting in a need to push her crotch against something. she starts pressing her breasts against jenos chest instead. loving the way they squish against it. it also makes jeno put his arms around her back, pulling her even closer while licking into her mouth. she gladly starts sucking on his tongue while absently circling her hips. finding a little relief in pushing her sex against her boyfriends.

her hands gripping jeno's hair in a harsh way, almost pulling them as his hands make their way under her cardigan and past her crop top, he starts stroking her sides. working his hands up past her waist and belly button, lighlty stroking the piercing there, until they cup jaemins breasts. he earns another harsh hair pull and she bites into his lips, wanting him to go on.

jeno manages to unclip her bra and move his hands back to the front, cupping the heavy flesh directly this time.

he starts neading the softness. swiping his thumbs over her nips every once in a while until they get firm enough to be visible through her thin shirt. he likes to play with them as much as jaemin does, which results in her nips being quite sensitive. he starts pinching one of the nubs when she breaks the kiss and slumps forward, putting her forehead against his own. she's panting, her mouth still open and her chest rising and falling a bit harsher now.

jeno retreats, maneuvering his hands out of her clothes, just to slide the cardigan off her shoulders. jaemin complies, moving a bit back aswell and letting jeno take her crop top off, her bra now completely loose, also falls down, exposing her heavy tits, which leaves jeno groaning.

"i really like your boobs, you know.", he lets her know. it makes her throw a shy smile at him despite having heard that sentence way too often. 

"i wanna see your tits too.", she says. sitting up straight, jeno removes his own shirt with a low chuckle, more or less accidently bumbing their chests against each other, knowing his girlfriend loves the skinship. she practically melts against his chest, squishing her boobs against it once again, making his dick twitch at the sight.

she lets out a hum as she notices the twitching and starts rolling her hips again, albeit being slowly. jeno still approves though, watching her as he sneaks his hands down her back and into her sweatpants, realizing she isn't wearing any underwear.

he catches jaemin smirking at him, knowing he found out about the absence of her panties. leaning down a bit he manages to catch her yet in another heated kiss. instead of just stroking her butt like he usually would, he actually aims for her hole. moving one of his hands to the crack and following the line down to her bumhole. feeling the greasiness he breaks the kiss to stare down at her, eyebrows arched as if asking her.

"well i told you i was prepared.", she tells him, slightly pouting. "eager as always, huh", he responds in a low voice, sounding amused. he keeps the eye-contact as he cricles the muscle ring with one of his fingers, testing if the oil she used probably a few hours ago, is still offering enough friction.

jaemin doesn't like lube, saying it would taste disgusting and that it's probably not healthy anyway, she instists on using various kind of oils. it works the same way, which is why jeno doesn't really care.

deciding there's still enough lubricant to slip in a finger, jeno goes for it. carefully watching his girlfriend and her reaction. seeing her pupils dilate and taking in the small sound she made.

knowing damn well the back is really sensitive (don't judge!), he knows stretching with one finger doesn't hurt. its just a weird kind of pleasure. more on the relaxing side. he starts thrusting his finger in and out at a slow pace, practically massaging her as she sits up to kiss his swollen lips once again.

not even bothering to open his once again closed eyes, he blindly reaches for his drawer beside the bed. he manges to open it with his free hand, multi tasking with fingering and kissing jaemin while pulling out a half used jar of coconut oil.

since jaemin practically hates lube, he decided to go for oil aswell, for the sake of his girlfriend, yea a whole sweetheart, ain't he?

jeno pulls out his finger, and forces his hand out of jaemins loose sweatpants, focusing on opening the jar. jaemin breaks the kiss once again, settling on kissing jenos neck instead, while he scratches some of the hard oil off to melt it between his fingers, before going back to circling her rim and pushing in. this time he goes for two fingers at the same time.

it makes jaemin clench around them a few times, which leaves his dick twitching for the second time. jeno actually managed to ignore the heat pooling down there, but his dick being fully hard by now just makes it hard to focus. his own sweatpants feel too suffocating and tight. but jaemin being the best girfriend she is, already took notice of it.

she doesn't even look up from sucking hickeys into jenos skin when she slips her hand past the waistband of his pants and past his underwear to finally grab his dick. stroking it in small moves before freeing it from his pants. at the same time she starts moving her hips faster, jenos thrusths not being enough. she feels her pussy clench around nothing but lets out a quiet moan when jeno finally adds a third finger. loving the slight burn that comes in package.

she manages to get some of the oil, not wanting to hurt her boyfriend as she finally takes ahold of his dick. flushed and circumcised, she loves how thick and big it feels in her fist.

straightening up again she now looks down at jeno, being a few centimeters taller than him in this postion, full on riding his fingers, mouth agape and hand moving in sycn with her hips. she doesn't miss the way jenos breathing grows more eratic and how he bites his lower lip to hold himself back.

she never misses these little traits.

she loves seeing him while they do this, loving the way his eyebrows furrow, how he either bites his lips or his mouth falls open a little, just enough to see his teeth. she loves how cute he looks like that.

getting even more turned on as she watches him.

the heat won't leave, in fact it gets even worse. just touching the back won't get her to finish though. jeno knows that aswell, which is why he retracts his fingers after a few harsher thrusths.

"you still up for your experiment?", he asks then, voice a few octaves lower than normal. and jaemin nods, moving her sticky hands to his chest.

"okay, get on your knees princess.", he whispers. jaemin nods and he kisses her cheek before she gets off to do as he told her.

jeno bends to his side, this time opening the bottom drawer. he pulls the vibrator jaemin reffered to, out of a small box. when he gets back into position he realizes that jaemin pulled the sweatpants off, leaving her in her only in cuddly fluff socks with her arse on full display.

groaning at the sight of her wettnes and the oil glistening in the light, he once again gets onto his kneels.

he lets his hand with the vibrator rest on her right buttcheek, as he grabs the left one with his free hand. loving how soft it feels under his touch. but jaemin getting kind of impatient starts wiggling her butt. having done this a few times too often with him to feel ashamed.

"i wanna fuck your ass.", jeno promptly states, leaning back and putting the vibrator down, to finally pull off his own disturbing pants while jaemin hums in approval. eagerly anticipating what's about to happen. they haven't gone anal in a long time, and the fact that she's going to get both her holes stuffed makes jaemin arch her back and wiggle her butt in neediness.

she feels jenos hands once again settle on her cheeks, his crotch following shortly with rubbing on her pussy lips before trailing up to her butthole.

jaemin keens, lowering herself onto her elbows to rest her forhead against them. she can feel jenos dick between her thick folds, rubbing his length up and down, teasing them both. she's jealous of the sight jeno has, also wanting to see what's happening back there. it's kind of a dilemma really, it's one of her favourite positions, allowing her boyfriend to go hard on her, but she has to sacrifies one of her favourite views for it.

she gets ripped out of her thoughts as jeno once again thrusts his thumb into her upper hole. quick to add the other one aswell, pulling them apart slowly, making her hole open a little. groaning at the sight he ruts harsher against her, loving the feeling of jaemins slick on his dick.

"jeno", she manages to choke out, enjoying the way her clit gets stimulated. "don't... don't forget about our actual plan..", jeno hums as an answer, slipping his thumbs out of her arse to grab the vibrator. he manages to retract himself from his girlfriend, his own curiousity giving him enough strengh to do so.

he starts pushing the pink glittery vibrator between her wet folds. letting the cute gadget get soaked before slowly pushing it against her hole.

despite being thick it slips in rather easily, her soft insides welcoming the toy. jaemin let's a moan slip out, loving the way it stretches her out. most of the toy is burried inside her when jeno turns the little wheel on the bottom to turn on the vibrator.

the vibrations sending waves of pleasure through jaemin, she starts moving her hips, meeting jenos lazy trusts halfway making her turn her head to the side and whine. jeno meets her eyes knowing full damn well that he's only teasing her. which is why he increases the power of the vibrations, while maintaining the eye contact, seeing how little moans slip past his girlfriends mouth.

she looks breathtakingly beautiful in his eyes. her long light-pink hair pooling around her head and where the bed dips because of her weight. soft locks framing her pretty face and sticking to her skin on a few areas. "you look so pretty.", he let's her know, she likes getting complimented, especially by jeno who made it his life goal to share his thoughts with her everytime she makes his heart flutter with the way she looks.

moaning a little louder at the compliment jaemin starts rutting against the toy faster. jeno groans for the nth time this afternoon before pushing jaemin down by her hips, making her move her legs apart even more. jaemin feels some of the smooth oil on her butthole, jeno lubricating the area once again before lining his dick up, he stopped moving the vibrator, jaemin now gripping the toy herself, for the sake of not letting it fall out. she gets a little surprised though as jeno immediately pushes his cockhead against her entrance.

drawing a long moan out of her, he pushes past the muscle ring, burrying himself inside her tight hole. its a lot tighter than her pussy, and it takes some will power to not immediately start moving, like he normally would have done.

jaemin manages to turn the little wheel on her vibrator, increasing the power to it's maximum, she whines at the feeling and tells jeno to start moving. but jenos currently too busy with fascinating over the fact that he is, indeed able to feel the vibrations, clear and distinct.

it's actually really satisfying, it feels good and jeno starts to move, much to jaemins pleasure. slowly moving backwards and almost pulling out, before snapping his hips forward in a swift move. a sound escapes him, only to get swallowed by jaemins loud moan.

moving his hips in a static speed he feels jaemin moving the vibrator in and out of herself, fucking her pussy while clenching rapidly around his dick. it has him seeing stars and he increases his speed, fucking harder into his girlfriend.

jaemin can feel jenos balls slapping against her, she hears his grunts, getting turned on with the way he sounds and slowly loses control. she loves the way he pushes her hips down by harshly gripping them. its going to leave marks, and jaemin can't wait to see the bruises form. her hand moving in the same rhythm as jenos thrusts. fucking herself, getting off on her vibrator and jenos dick.

its overhelming, the vibrations stimulating her pussys insides while the toy rubs against her walls just right, always hitting that specific area which makes her see stars. loud moans leave her lips, squinting her eyes closed at the amount of pleasure. "feels, _g-goood~"._

"jeno- _ah baby!_ you _hng_ make me feel _hah,_ so _goood_ ", she manages to praise him. he grips her hips harder, a moan slipping past his lips. she loves it when he moans, god it sounds so sexy. she wants to hear him more often, wants him to lean forward and moan into her ears.

she has to keep her idea to herself for now, realising that she isn't going to last very long with both her openings being stuffed. she starts moving her hand even faster, sloppier, feeling the heat building up in her lower area. she let's out some distorted moans, sounding more like a mix of a muffled scream and grunt. she can't hold herself back though, losing control over her body, just plainly chasing her orgasm. wanting to get the relieve wash over her and feel the pleasure.

she hears jenos low moans from behind and feels his thrusts growing more and more erratic. snapping his hips in a brutal pace back and force. her eyes begin to water, some tears spilling out as she pathetically bites into her finger, trying to muffle her loud moans. her other hand starts hurting from moving in this weird angle. and she gladly takes notice of her orgasm approaching. she can feel jeno pick up his pace again. "i'm- i'm about to cum. jaemin let me cum inside you"

he get's an aggressive nod and a loud sob as an answer. feeling his girlfriend clench one last time hard around his dick before she cums. a loud sound, something between a squeal and a moan escapes her. the vibrator still burried inside deep her as her hips start shaking and trembling aggressively. the sudden tightness around his dick makes his breath hitch and jeno snaps his hips forward one last time before spurts of thick white escape him, painting jaemins rosy walls all white.

she collapses under him, making jeno fall forward and on top of her, getting her to moan once more, the vibrator still moving inside her. "j-jeno", she sobbs.

her boyfriend reaches down, breathing uneven and harshly before he weakly pulls out the toy and turns it off, throwing it aside before collapsing on top of jaemin once more.

they stay like that for a few moments, catching their breaths. jaemin being the first one to move, trying to get her boyfriend off of her. "you're heavy", she huffs.

jeno sighs, about to roll off when jaemin stops him. "w-wait! dont pull out yet.", her throath is sore and the last few words come out as a whisper. jeno get's her regardlessly, rolling onto his side, taking jaemin with him.

he spoons her, one leg thrown over her hips and his arm right under her boobs, burrying his face in her hair and neck. jaemin puts her arm right over her boyfriends, intertwining their fingers before closing her eyes with a small grin.

"that was great.", she whispers then.

"yea", he chuckles, "we haven't had this much fun in a while."

it was probably one of the hardest orgasms she ever had, jaemin thinks to herself.

"did it work though?", she asks then, referring to the vibrator thing.

"oh yeah, it did.", jeno laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> yeorobun stan genderbend jaemin 
> 
> also thank you for reading:)
> 
> EDIT: god this story makes me cringe smh


End file.
